


Preening Birds

by MagalaBee



Series: Yuri Rarepair Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Game, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: Yuri had been putting on makeup every day for most of his life, but when he needed a steady hand the most, he finds himself unable to get his eyeliner right.DAY 1 of Yuri RarePair Week!
Relationships: Hapi & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Yuri Rarepair Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Preening Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot for Day 1 of Yuri Rarepair Week: Makeup!   
> Hapi/Yuri needs more love, so I hope everyone enjoys this fic!

Yuri growled in frustration, only barely resisting the urge to throw his thin eye brush across the room. His hands were barely shaking, but it was enough to mess up his perfectly sculpted routine of eyeshadow and kohl liner. 

“Fuck this,” he snapped at his own reflection, glaring at his half-done face in open disdain.

Across the room, Hapi lifted an eyebrow and commented, “You doing ok, Yuribird?” She was just reading a book, not nearly as preoccupied with her appearance as Yuri was.

But, in all honesty, she had no reason to be. Hapi was already stunning without even a smear of foundation, and they were going to spend time with her own family, for Saints sake, she had nothing to be nervous about.

Yuri was the one who wanted to pull his own hair out in a fit of nervous frustration.

“I hate this,” he snarled. “I’m so in my damn head I can’t even put on my usual eyes. I do this every day, how am I suddenly so inept?”

Hapi closed her book and leaned over from the bed to get a better look at him. They were renting a room at an inn nearby where her family was. They’d be offered a place to stay within her family’s village, Hapi had insisted as much, but Yuri was stubborn about certain things.

“Do you seriously think they’re going to care if your eyes pop?” she asked in her usual sardonic tone.

“Well I don’t know!” Yuri said, uncharacteristically flustered. “They might!”

“You’ve _ met them _ ,” Hapi reminded him. “Multiple times. What’s the difference now?”

“Well we weren’t together the other times I saw your family, so everything is different now!”

Hapi paused, both of them staring at each other in a moment of contemplative silence. Yuri began to feel his nerves rising up again, but Hapi seemed to reach some deeper understanding. She pursed her lips and nodded once before slipping off the bed and coming to where he sat. Calmly and knowingly, she slipped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him from behind.

“They like you,” she assured him. “I promise. You helped me find them again, how can they  _ not _ love you?”

“They like me as your friend, sure, but it’s not like I’m most people’s first pick when it comes to marriage,” he reminded her. “I’m pretty, but I’m a criminal and…”

“And?” Hapi prodded, tapping his chest. Her thick red hair fell down and over his shoulders. She always smelled like the forest these days, like wood and ferns. Yuri loved it, it drove home that they really were free from Abyss now. They’d even been able to leave the smell of sewers and stone behind them.

But some things were harder to overcome, at least for Yuri. 

Yuri sighed, running a hand up his face, because he already looked a mess anyway.

“And compared to you and your family… I’m an idiot.”

Hapi snorted, obviously trying not to laugh at her fiancee outright. “Uhhhh… care to explain that one to me?”

“I thought the earth was flat three years ago, Hapi!” he scoffed. “Last time we saw your family, your cousins wouldn’t stop talking about some kind of water thingy with tubes and--”

“Hydroponic irrigation?”

“Exactly. Whatever the hell that is.”

Hapi did laugh this time, ducking her head down to lean her forehead against his hair as she just laughed. It had taken time, but the curse on Hapi’s voice had been lifted some time ago and she had been able to express herself freely ever since. Yuri loved hearing her laugh.

“Yuri…” Hapi snorted again as she tilted her head back up and looked at him through the mirror, their reflections making eye contact. “Are you being serious right now? You’re nervous because you don’t understand enough scientific concepts?”

Yuri huffed, his cheeks darkening a bit. He could admit that he was being self-involved and silly right now, but that didn’t stop him from worrying that Hapi’s family would approve of him marrying her. After all this time, she was finally reconnecting with them, and he didn’t want to get in the way of that.

“Your father might not like an idiotic reformed-thief for his long-lost daughter.”

“You’re worked up over nothing. They do not care, Yuri, and none of them even know about your criminal record,” she reminded. “Besides, your mom loved me and I wasn’t worried.”

“My mother loves everyone,” Yuri grumbled. “She’d give a rat all her food if it made eye contact with her.”

“Yeah, well then think about how much she’s gonna love having a pack of wild in-laws,” Hapi said dryly. “For her sake, you really can’t back out now.”

Yuri put his eye brush down and lifted both hands to grasp her arms. He squeezed gently. “I’m not backing out,” he assured her. “You already said yes, you’re stuck with me now.”

Hapi smirked and winked at him through the mirror. “That goes both ways, Yuribird.”

For a moment, then both just stayed there, looking at each other in the mirror and thinking about the life they were going to lead together. Yuri could imagine moving his mother out to where Hapi’s family was, where she would be surrounded by new family and kind hearts. He figured that while he and Hapi would still spend some time traveling for a bit, they’d never stay gone too long.

He liked to think that when they had kids someday, those children would be born into a veritable clan full of adoring family members who would always protect them and love them. Things he hadn’t had much of as a child, no matter how hard his mother tried to keep him safe from the world.

“Will you help me?” he asked, pushing back his own stubborn pride. “I just can’t seem to get anything right this morning.”

Hapi kissed the top of his head in a quick peck before she came around to sit on the edge of the vanity. “Sure, Yuribird, I’ll help you preen.”


End file.
